


Breakfast at Mummy's

by WritingQuill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Snogging, Tumblr: letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes John to his family's estate so that he can meet his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Mummy's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Meeting the Parents" 
> 
> (oops so Mummy is only one parent, but oh well hehe)

‘Hmmm,’ Sherlock hummed as he woke up. The arms that were spread across John’s back tensed as Sherlock stretched like a cat. His rumbling voice was velvety smooth, a chocolate decadence poured into John’s ears welcoming him into the land of the awaken for another day. He too hummed, in pleasure and happiness and comfort, turning his body under the charcoal grey Egyptian cotton sheets on the king-sized bed, and finally facing the culprit in charge of his early delight. 

‘Morning, love,’ he whispered carefully so as to not disturb the bubble of quiet and peace surrounding them. Normally a freshly awakened John would be uncomfortable in strange surroundings such as this, Sherlock’s childhood bedroom, but the fact that he was cocooned in Sherlock’s arms, enveloped in warmth and love, made his subconscious much calmer, and for that John was glad indeed. 

‘Can we just stay here? And never leave? Ever?’ asked Sherlock, nuzzling John’s neck, burying himself in his partner’s scent in order to forget he was under his mother’s roof. John simply chuckled. 

‘Sorry, but we can’t do that,’ John said. At Sherlock’s petulant groaning, he continued, ‘besides, it’s Christmas, Sherlock. Your mother was kind enough to invite me over for the holidays, and it would be rude to spend our time here cooped up in the bedroom rather than with her.’ 

Sherlock bristled, then turned over to lie on his back. He sighed. ‘Fine, if we must. But it was your idea to accept the invitation. Had it been me, I would have chosen to spend Christmas _and_ New Year’s Even in _our_ flat, mostly in our _bed_ , only leaving when absolutely necessary.’ 

John grinned. Yes, he knew that, of course he did. ‘Yes, I know that, of course I do.’ 

As an apology for the ultimate treason of making his live-partner visit his mother during Christmas, John captured Sherlock’s lips on his own, pressing firmly, then moving, ever-so-gently, teasing almost. Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John’s waist and pressed forwards further, deepening their kiss, opening his lips and dragging his tongue along John’s bottom lip, which he then nibbled on, earning himself a delicious little moan. He did it again. Moan. And again. John nearly pounced on him, all that energy suddenly alive, dragging lips and tongue across Sherlock’s cheek and jaw, nibbling his way to an enticing earlobe, which he bit lovingly, then kissed, and nibbled on again, all the while Sherlock moaned under him, squirmed even, trembling with pleasure. His breaths came in pants and his voice was stifled by John’s neck, where he’d pressed himself against. 

They were rutting against each other, getting more and more worked up by the second, both breathless as their kisses became sloppy and yet. Finally, when John was about to get his hand under Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms, there was a knock on the door. Both men looked up, similar annoyed looks on their faces. 

‘What now?’ asked Sherlock angrily. John moved to the side, laying on his back on the bed, trying to calm himself down. 

‘Mr Holmes, Dr Watson, breakfast is in ten minutes,’ called a voice from the other side of the door. 

‘Oh, well there goes our morning sex then,’ said John regretfully. He began to stand up, but Sherlock grabbed his wrist. 

‘Where are you going?’ 

‘Well, since the mood is kind of ruined, I was thinking of taking a shower before going for breakfast. I don’t much feel like meeting your mum for the first time with an erection, Sherlock.’ 

There was a gleam in Sherlock’s eyes that John recognised as never being followed by a Good Idea. He rolled his eyes and waited. 

‘How about I join you in that shower, then?’ asked Sherlock. John snorted. With a smirk, he stood up from the bed. 

‘Race you to the bathroom?’ he asked, and soon he and Sherlock were running towards the en suite. 

◦

Twelve minutes later, Sherlock and John entered the solarium where Mrs Holmes preferred to have her breakfast, looking very guilty indeed. Both their cheeks were flushed and they could barely hide their smiles. As soon as they stepped in the room, Mrs Holmes stood up and looked at them with a small grin. 

‘So this is the famous Doctor Watson. Or should I say _in_ famous?’ she said by way of greeting. 

Mrs Violet Holmes was a tall woman. Not as tall as her sons, obviously, but taller than average. Her hair had long turned grey, but in a distinguished way, and it was rolled in a bun near the nape of her neck. She was wearing a simple A-line dark blue skirt and beige blouse with a Cashmere cardigan on top. Reading glasses hung from her neck by an elegant neck chain. Her smile was soft and warm, and she had the same round cheeks as Mycroft, but her eyes, those eyes were Sherlock’s. 

‘Guilty as charged,’ said John lamely, walking towards her, extending a hand. She batted it away and pulled him into a hug, which he returned a bit nervously. 

‘Mycroft said you had a bit of sass in you,’ she said with a smirk, ‘I like that. Someone without a backbone could never handle Sherlock.’ With that she shot them a wink. ‘Please, do sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Don’t just stand there, Sherlock, dear, it is rather irritating.’ 

‘Sorry, Mummy,’ stuttered Sherlock, walking towards a chair by his mother’s. John figured if there was a person who could make Sherlock stutter, it would his mother. She had a quiet fierceness to her that he could appreciate. 

‘Such a shame I missed your arrival last night. I’m afraid I cannot stay up as long as I once could since old age has claimed me and their own.’ 

‘You don’t look it at all, Mrs Holmes,’ said John, knowing full well that an empty flattery wouldn’t work on a Holmes. She simply laughed. 

‘Oh, darling, thank you, but I’ve accepted that I am old. It is time to enjoy it, is it not? Besides, the time I lose in the evening, I gain by waking up at the early hours of the morning,’ she added with a chuckle, and John followed. Sherlock rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

‘You’re hardly old, Mummy.’ 

‘My oldest son is in his forties, of course I am old, Sherlock. We all grow old eventually, and it’s fine. What we have to do is try to create a meaningful life before then, and enjoy our time before it’s over. Some people even manage to find someone with whom to spend that time.’ She gave her son a meaningful look, and then turned to John. ‘Isn’t that right, John?’ 

John looked at her, then at Sherlock, and smiled. ‘Yes, absolutely.’ 

Sherlock smiled back, and for a second they were alone, sharing this moment. Of course, then Mrs Holmes clapped her hands and laughed. 

‘Marvellous, then!’ she exclaimed. ‘So, how about we discuss the plans for the Christmas dinner this evening and lunch tomorrow?’ 

John nodded at her, but kept his eyes at Sherlock. ‘Yes, definitely.’ 

He tapped Sherlock’s foot under the table. “I love you,” it said. Sherlock tapped him back. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I am missing so many days! It's all Netflix's fault for having so many entertaining films and television series! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy bit, and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I should probably warn you that there might be slightly smutty bits to this series, though I am not entirely sure yet. Just, you know, if you're following this but are not comfortable with reading stuff like that, be warned, and don't worry, since these stories aren't connected anyway. 
> 
> Lastly, as per usual, check my [writing blog](http://writingquill.tumblr.com) for updates and general stuff about these and any upcoming fics, and my [personal blog](http://bagginswatson.tumblr.com)for everything else. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! 
> 
> x


End file.
